


Out for my own, Out to be free. But not alone, Its you and me.

by Natrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Conflicted! Dean, Cum Swallowing, Drunk Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Two weridos bonding over Western movies, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, drunk sexually explicit situations, underage exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natrix/pseuds/Natrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Dean is hunting alone, Sam's off in college. Deans pretending he's not lonely. While he's hunting in a small town, a chance meeting of a girl asking people walking into the liquor store for booze Dean brushes her off. Inside however he makes an impulsive purchase for the girl. Figuring it would be last he saw of the girl.<br/>It wasn't. Wrapping up from a ghost hunt he see's her, just walking. However the next town isn't for miles. Dean can't help but help especially when he realizes she's drunk off what he bought her. She's not particularly keen to receive help, and refuses to go home so Dean offers her his hotel room for the night. Just for her to rest up and can head out in the morning.<br/>That night he finds more than just a lost girl. He finds that there are monsters out there that he's never fought before and when that monster comes to his door... a monster he can't kill he does the only thing he can think to do. He takes her with him.<br/> <br/>Story basically revolves around Deans relationship with a underage girl whose been twisted by her life experiences. She's tough as nails, pushes sexual boundaries, is unapologetic, self destructive, and wants to see just how far Dean will go to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not alone

* * *

 

He first see's her hanging out side of a liquor store. He's just rolled into town on a hunt, he's alone with his impala, his little brother Sammy in college. At this point Deans still pretending he isn't lonely.

 

She's standing leaning against the building with her arms crossed. He immediately see's she's trying to hard with her look. She's skinny, to skinny really sort of 'heroin chic', with messy long lanky dark hair, punkish clothing and too big boots. He parks and see's her say something to someone approaching the liquor store, the person waves her off and she resumes crossing her arms and leaning against the building looking put out even at a distance. Her face becomes clearer, she's young for one thing although he could have said that from afar considering her teenage angst wardrobe. However her face is pretty but has a certain hard edge to it. Strangely Dean recognizes the look from what he sometimes saw in the mirror. Hollow, hardness, impassivity. Her eyes catch his as he approaches and she shifts abruptly uncrossing her arms as she moves to talk to him.

"Hey I forgot my I.D, I've got cash if you could grab me something?"

"Shouldn't you be in school or something sweetheart?" Anything resembling friendliness leaves her face as her eyes roll, the girl has probably a better bitchface than his brother does. She says nothing as she crosses her arms and leans once again against the wall. Dean smirks and snorts slightly in amusement as he enters the liquor store striding over to the where the beer was. His father wouldn't approve, but his father wasn't around anymore. He tells himself he's not bitter at all as he brushes those thoughts away grabbing a case of bottles which rattle as he removes them. He approaches the cash register in a few strides. There is a small line, two people in front of him and his eyes idly scan the rack of mickeys by the register. There is a decently sized micky of rum, not too big not too small. Its an impulsive stupid decision but he grabs it and places it next to his beer on the counter. The items are quickly bagged and his fake credit card swiped. They don't bother asking for I.D. He slips the mickey into his pocket and steps out side the door.

He doesn't want to make it too obvious by approaching her, guy like him might get into trouble after all. However this is fairly easy as her disinterested gaze slides over to him and he makes eye contact and a small jerk of his head to indicate she should follow him. She blinks, perking immediately and arching a brow as she moves to follow in languid strides behind him. By his impala across the street he quickly glances to make sure no ones near and slips the bottle from his pocket extending it towards her. She grabs it hastily to shove it into her coat pocket looking slightly nervous as well. She smiles though, its a surprisingly sweet genuine smile that softens her hard stoic blank expression. He moves to get into his car and she stops him before he steps inside.

"Wait!" She mumbles, fumbling at her pockets to pull out a messy wad of cash, Dean waves it away giving her one of his easy charming smiles.

"Don't sweat it kid. Just stay out of trouble." He says gruffly, she doesn't argue but smiles gratefully again and quickly strides away from him. He watches her go for a moment before starting the Impala, ready to look for a shitty motel. The town wasn't too big and stretched along a highway so he was bound to find something grimy and dirt cheap fast.

* * *

 

 

It was a typical ghost haunt outside of town. However the spirit was particularly strong and had thrown him around a few times. He ended up managing to overcome it eventually but he was aching quite a bit from the tussle. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his hotel room, chug a few beers and crash. He was intent on doing just that, the road pitch black and deserted as he headed back to town. His headlights illuminated some of the side of the road and the darkened trees beyond that. She was just a quick blur as he passed her, heading in the opposite direction as he was. Happened so fast if he had blinked he might have missed it. He found himself stopping and quickly doing a U turn, not caring much which side of the road he was on as he drove back. Sure enough a figure was trudging on the dusty side of the highway. It was her, the girl, looking like her big boots were too heavy for her as she slogged forward seemingly not caring or perhaps not noticing that a car had pulled in behind her. Dean stepped out of the impala closing the door as he strode forward.

"Hey! Kid!" He barked and she stopped, seemingly registering his presence as she turned squinting in the unbearable brightness of his cars headlights. She raised her hand wincing to shield her eyes, her other hand hanging down limply beside her holding a mostly empty mickey of rum. The mickey of rum he'd given her. _shit_. As Dean approached she squinted finally able to make out some of his features. A languid smile appeared on her face as she recognized him.

"Heeeey your that guy."

"What the hell are you doing out here? The next town isn't for miles." She was clearly drunk, although she didn't look particularly disoriented.

"You know, going places. Anywhere else really... stayin out of trouble like you said!" She chuckled at that giving a limp shrug of her shoulders. Dean's sigh was more of a growl.

"Come on then I'll take you home." Her relaxed sort of dopey drunk expression immediately became a hardened harsh scowl.

" _Fuuuuck that!_ " She growled, turning heel and beginning to walk away from him.

"Hey come on. Seriously, I'll take you anywhere you want." He said quickly catching up with her and grabbing her arm. She turned immediately and violently shook off his hand.

"Don't touch me buddy." She snapped

"Just fuck off." She said continuing to trudge forward. Dean stood, considering doing just that, the kid clearly didn't want help. However she clearly _needed_ help and isn't that what dean did? Help people? Albeit not usually in this fashion. He strode forward then in quick determined strides grabbed the girl roughly around the middle and hauled her back. She let out a startled scream thrashing however the kid couldn't have been more than 90 pound wet and it was seriously easy to drag her back to the impala even as she struggled and screamed obscenities at him. Keeping one arm around her middle he used his other hand to open the back door of the imapla and roughly shoved her into the back seat. He was relieved that she quieted, going somewhat limp although breathing heavily as if the ordeal had winded her. Her dark eyes stared at him accusingly, however her face was once again cold and impassive. '

"You gonna calm down?" Her answer or rather her response wasn't what he expected.

"Are you gonna fuck me? Cause if you are can you just do it here and leave me alone? I won't tell anyone or anything." What disturbed him was how eerily calm she said it, not a trace of fear or apprehension in her voice.

"No. Ugh, its not like that kid seriously. Look, either I can take you where you want to go or you can come to my hotel. I'm not going to touch you, there is another bed and shower if you want it. You can just sleep it off and peace out in the morning. Okay?" She frowned seeming suspicious then looked away impassively with a sigh.

"Fine." She replied snarkily. crossing her arms and rolling to her side. She remained that way, unmoving as Dean drove to his shitty little motel room. Unfortunately he could only get a room that had access through the lobby and he hoped the girl wasn't going to cause a scene as they walked to his room. He really didn't need that trouble. Actually a part of him hoped she'd make a run for it as soon as she climbed out of the impala, he even gave her enough space to however her eyes were tired and unfocused as she limply followed him. As he entered the night clerk sat up blinking as he saw Dean, then his eyes flitted to his companion. Dean didn't see the shift in his expression, or the way the girls head turned slightly away from the man, her hair hanging limpy obscuring her face. He opened the door to his room allowing her to shuffle in. She stood looking defeated in the middle of the dingy motel room facing away from him.

"Just... make yourself comfortable. Do whatever." Dean said, she didn't make any sign she heard him other than shuffling towards the bathroom and closing the door. There was some silence then Dean heard the shower start. He felt some relief and moved to get a beer flicking the shitty little t.v on which crackled with static before it came into focus. He was dead tired and sore as hell but he wasn't really comfortable to let the kid wander around while he was asleep especially because he had a dufflebag full of weapons by his bed. He zoned out sipping his beer and staring at the t.v almost in a trance. he didn't hear the door of the bathroom open. Only registering the presence beside him as the bed shifted. He glanced over then immediately did a double take.

Smooth creamy bare skin, small perky tits with pale pink nipples...

He jumped off the bed faster than a startled cat.

"What the hell?!" He demanded angrily. She leaned back on her arms, somewhat suggestively baring her chest and ribs her dark wet touseled hair hangin down her back. She seemed completely unperturbed by his reaction.

"What?" She couldn't quite pull off innocent as much as blank.

"My clothes are dirty." She said as if that was a perfectly acceptable reason to be naked around a complete stranger. This kid is seriously fucked and its not just the alcohol. he had only had a slight suspicion before but now it was confirmed and he found himself disturbed. He turned to rummage through his bag and grabbed his only extra shirt from it tossing it at her. It hit her in the chest.

"Put that on." He ordered, she didn't complain, just stood up to do what he asked. "Can you at least turn around?" He finally got a reaction the form of an eye roll but obeyed. What he saw shocked and disturbed him more than anything else that had happened on that strange night.

 _ **Scars**_ , far more than he had, littered her back, criss crossing in nasty lines some even slightly pink and raw. _fresh_. His stomach roiled, the shirt covering it fast enough. Large and baggy hanging to just below her ass cheeks.

"Can I have a beer?" she asked nonchalantly. No wonder she fucking drinks. After what he'd seen... He'd recognized them immediately. They were lashes clearly from some kind of whip probably a cat o' nine tails with their pattern...

"Go for it." He found himself saying. She fumbled with the cap, unable to get it off, Dean stood and roughly grabbed if from her hands, moving it to the edge of the tv stand and popping the cap off with a firm hit. She looked fairly impressed and pleased as he handed it back to her, her face once again softening. Losing the hard edge. She took a long draw, too long, draining a quarter of the bottle before lowering it and burped.

"S'cuse me." She mumbled and stumbled back to to lay on the bed Dean hadn't claimed. She scooted back to rest against the headboard nursing her bottle and staring blankly at the t.v. Dean sighed and moved on his bed, essentially doing the same. the only thing he removed was his shirt which he threw on the floor. Unwillingly exhaustion overtook Dean and he felt his eyes drooping and before he knew it he was sleeping.

* * *

 

 

A violent pounding roughly wrenched Dean from sleep. He practically flew out of bed, alert, his heart pounding. _The door_ , someone was pounding violently on the door. His heart still hammering as his adrenaline pumped Dean quickly grabbed his gun, trembling as the door shook with the heavy fall of a fist. He made sure the chain was locked and stood behind the door turning the nob, opening the door a crack.

"What the fuck is this about?" Dean snarled.

"You got my daughter in there you sonofabitch?" A older very gruff sounding man spat. Dean groaned inwardly, his grip loosening on his gun slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. great just my fucking luck.

"One second." He snapped, quickly throwing the gun on the bed and looking behind him to see the girl in question curled up on the other bed, shifting, apparently being pulled awake by the ruckus. Deans face appeared through the crack of the door and he barely had a second to register what a mistake that was before the butt of a rifle slammed into his nose with a sickening 'crack!' Dean stumbled back as pain exploded in his face, blood suddenly gushing. He hit the ground hard as there was the sound of another bang and the splintering of wood as the chain was completely ripped from the door. The man stepped over Deans body in a stride and Dean registered the noises behind him even as his head was spinning.

"N-NO!" a shriek ripped from the girls throat, terrified and raw. Dean couldn't see but he heard something of a struggle before a loud _'BANG' 'BANG'._

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE. LITTLE SLUT. BITCH!" He smacked her head into the wall again and again and then slapped her face hard. "I'M GONNA WHIP YOU FUCKING RAW!" The man must have thought Dean was down and out, that he'd probably run from the room as fast as he could. A lesser man would have, however Dean was trained, and he wasn't afraid. He was angry. He stood and grabbed the mans rifle which he'd thrown on the bed to beat his daughter. Dean raised it and hit the man soundly with a blow to the head. He froze and Dean hit him again. _Hard_. The mans hands dropped from where he held the girl against the wall and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Her head hung limply and she slid down the wall.

"Can you move?" He snapped. She was silent, but not unconscious, perhaps concussed. He grabbed her arm roughly pulling her up. He felt sick and sweaty, his heart pounding. He moved her to sit on the bed while he darted around the room gathering his items and shoving them unceremoniously into his duffle bag which he slung over his shoulder. Then he grabbed the girls arm and pulled her behind him. The clerk behind the counter stared with owlish eyes after them but said nothing as dean nastily called back. "I'M CHECKING OUT!"

 

They were at the impala then, girl pushed into the backseat with the duffle bag thrown in beside her. He climbed in and started his baby, tires screeching on his way out. Dawn was peaking on the horizon. The drive was silent. Not even his music blaring, he rolled down the window to suck in the fresh cool whipping air and closed his eyes breifly and began consciously slowing his breathing. Some how that managed to be the most fucked up night of his entire life. and that was saying something. The girl said nothing, although dean glanced back at her frequently to make sure she was still alive and breathing. She was, and staring blankly out of the window, her face impassive as the scenery whizzed by.

"Uh, try not to sleep. You might have a concussion." Dean mumbled back to her. She glanced at him giving him a barely registered nod. They got four towns over before Dean stopped, he was starting to get dizzy he was so hungry and exhausted. He pulled into a diner parking lot and leaned into the back to talk to her.

"I'm going to get some food to go, you should duck down into the back." He said, it occured to him while he'd been driving that he'd essentially kidnapped a girl, or thats what the law would presume. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do about that yet. He was honestly too tired and starving to even really think about it seriously. He trudged into the diner and quickly ordered food to go, getting some cans of coke with it and strode back outside to go wait in the car with the girl. She was laying against his duffle bag staring at the ceiling of his car. Her shirt, or _his shirt_ she was wearing rode up exposing dark unshaven pubic hairs. Either she didn't notice or care. He was going to have to buy her clothing.

"In the duffle bag there's some boxers. You should put something on." He said refering to her exposed areas. She slowly lifted herself and responded, still keeping low just as he'd asked and unzipped the bag. There was weapons of all sorts in there, she registered them with a blink however said nothing as she shifted through the items to retrieve an old warn pair of boxers with a few holes around the waistband. She shifted from her side onto her back bending her legs and pushing them through the leg holes and pulling them up raising her hips to tug them over her bum. Dean was almost embarrassed to realized he'd watched the entire thing and looked away. He was silent for another moment when something occurred to him.

"So uh, whats your name?" He asked, feeling almost rediculous. neither of them knew each others names. and it was strange, almost laughable really.

"Roxanne." She mumbled, then added. "Like the prositute." knew immediately she was referring to the song by the same name. The way she talked was so callous, blank, like nothing she said mattered even if it was disturbing or shocking.

"My names Dean." He said ignoring her previous words. They stayed in silence until Dean got out of the car again to grab their food. wordlessly he handed it back to her. "Just wait a sec. I'll drive to somewhere more private where you can sit up."He said and did just that.

"Uh try not to wreck the upholstry." He said, hoping she'd be respectful of his baby. She nodded as she sat up opening the take out and picking at one of her fries. Dean ate ravenously, completely enraptured by his food. Too enraptured to pay any attention to the girl in his backseat. After gorging on the burger he slugged back his coke in quick gulps, burping heavily afterwards, beating his chest gently with a closed fist to urge the fizzy drink burps out. He tossed his garbage uncaringly out the window onto the ground and turned back to Roxanne. He frowned seeing she'd barely touched her food. "Hey you should eat up." He said gently she looked up at him with her dark eyes as she sucked on a fry gently. She swallowed and seemed to make an effort by stuffing a few more fries in her mouth and cracked her coke which she guzzled greedily. She seemed more thirsty than hungry. She tossed the empty can out of the window when she was done just like dean had and closed the food back into the take out container. It was still mostly untouched, but Dean didn't force the issue as he put it in the passengers seat beside him. Then they started driving.

 

They drove long and far getting out of state and passing halfway through the next before they were forced to stop for gas and a bathroom break. Dean handed the girl his coat and got the key to the gas station bathroom which was around back. She bundled herself in it looking ridiculous in the bulky over sized leather coat with her thin pale legs sticking out. It was dark and she made it into the bathroom unnoticed and unseen. When she was done she came out and slipped back into the backseat allowing Dean to take his turn. Then he gassed up his baby, grabbed a few snacks, some water and they were once again on there way. Dean didn't know where they were going, only that they needed to get away fast. Kidnapping wasn't looked on too well and it could bring a hell of a lot of heat down on him. Damn he hoped they didn't get the make of his baby, he might really be screwed. He supposed if he had to he could park her and switch her out for awhile, he wasn't ready for that yet however. He'd wait and see first.

He kept expecting the girl to say something, ask him where they were going or what they were doing. Not that he really had answers to those questions. Eventually Dean turned on his music and he actually almost forgot she was there completely. She shifted from dozing to staring out the window before laying back down and falling asleep again. She woke and it was night, the darkness enveloping them as they hurtled through it, cool wind whipping through the window which Dean had cracked. She realized suddenly how badly she needed to pee. Dean's music was still playing, although not quite so loud and she thought rather than talking over it to just reach into the front and tap his shoulder. Dean immediately turned down the sound to a low barely audiable murmer.

"Hey, whats up sleepy head?" He glanced back at her through the rear view mirror.

"I have to pee." Deans eyes scanned the road ahead to see if there were any signs for reststops nearby but he was fairly certain there wouldn't be one for a few miles.

"Can it wait?" He saw the quick shake of her head in the mirror. As soon as it was safe to do so Dean pulled to the side of the road and parked. Then he leaned over, popping open his glove compartment and retrieving a roll of toilet paper. Road trip 101. Always have a roll on hand. He handed it back to her. She opened the door and stared into the darkness around her before walking into it. She stopped behind a shrub to do her business. Once she was relieved she found her way back to the car, Dean was holding something out to her in the darkness. When she touched it she immediately recognized it was a wet wipe. also road trip 101. She handed traded the roll to dean and took the wipe scrubbing down her hands before littering. She moved to get back into the back seat when Dean's voice stopped her. "Come sit in the front." He felt at this point they'd most likely gotten far enough away for the kid to safely sit with him. At least at night anyways on a dead stretch of road going who knows where. She moved to do just that climbing into the seat beside him.  
He got a good look at her face for the first time in awhile. She looked dishevelled but her eyes were clear, _alert_. She shed his bulky coat laying it on the side before buckling up. Dean continued onto the road, kicking up dust behind them. Roxy shifted down into her seat, her feet nudging a box, curious she leaned forward and picked it up.

"Thats just my tape collection." Dean answered, seeing the box. She poked with it with some interest she smiles a little as she shuffles through them.

"Classical rock fan/ Metal fan." She concludes.

"See anything you like?" He asks and reached over to pop the current casset out which was AC/DC. She picks one up and pops it in before Dean can see it. He instantly recognizes it as Metallica: Black album and he starts head banging to the beat and tapping the steering wheel. She follows suit, bobbing her head and tapping her hand on her knee. At first he can't hear her over the music but as he glances over he notices her murmuring the lyrics and humming along as she turns to look out the window. "Well colour me surprised aren't you a little rockette. Honestly I pegged you more for that emo pop crap."

"I pegged you more for country." She shoots back with an arched brow and Dean makes an offended face.

"Really? I mean old western movies, hell yeah. But country?"

"Clint eastwood? Good the bad and the ugly, pale rider, unforgiven, High plains drifter.." Dean is actually fairly impressed, raising his brows he's about to comment however when she continues he shuts up. "My dad was a collector." He cringes thinking he's touched a sore subject however she seems unaffected. he finds himself wondering if anything effects her or if she was a real good bullshitter. "I've watched them tons, they were good movies." Suddenly she scrunches up her face and lowers her voice to a gruff drawl. " _You see in this world theres two kinds of people, my friend: those with loaded guns and those who dig. you dig_." The impression is honestly godawful and it makes Dean genuinely chuckle. Laughter is kind of strange, the honest kind not the fake kind when he's talking up a girl he wants to bang. "Speaking of guns, i noticed you have a few." She says smoothly, unable to hide her spark of curiosity. Normally guys who carry around weapons, pick up stray girls, and stay in shitty dingy motel rooms weren't cool guys, however she had decided Dean was in fact cool and defied any assumption she might have first made.

She notices his pleasant expression falter.

"Its... complicated." She can tell he's not interested in explaining further so she drops it and Dean shoots her a glance as she shrugs. For an instant he considers telling her, telling her everything. He has a strange feeling she'd act as nonchalant about it as she did about everything else, yet he was hesitant. This life had a tendency to follow you and she seemed to have enough nightmares to deal with. Not to mention he still hadn't a clue about what he was going to do with her. Dropping her off at a home or shelter seemed like the best answer yet he was hesitant. As she looks out the window she's wondering the same thing. Whats going to happen to her, where she's going. She almost asks but the question lodges itself in her throat. She doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to worry, she doesn't want to think or feel. She simply wishes for the road to continue to stretch out endlessly before them. With this strange man is the safest she's felt in her entire life. Bare foot wearing clothing that wasn't hers and sitting beside a man she hardly knew going god knows where. She's strangely satisfied, strangly calm. She leans over after a moment sparing Dean another small smile as she turns up the music. Letting it pulse and roll through them. She sighs and sinks into her seat.

The kid falls in and out of sleep. She looks incredibly young when she's asleep, her face relaxed and almost cherubic. He finds himself wondering once again just how old she is. He feels like 18 is way too optimistic of an assumption but a part of him holds out hope. He's getting tired when he spots a motel on the side of the highway. He slows down and pulls in, the place looks fairly busy but pretty run down. He leans over to nudge Roxanne awake and she blinks groggily. "Hey kid, I'm checking us into a hotel. Chill here." She gives a small nod, sitting up slightly to look around. Her stomach growls and she reaches down to find the cold old food she hadn't eaten before. She opens it and begins to nibble at the cold soggy fries with a wrinkled nose. Dean enters the lobby and waits in line behind another couple as the clerk settles them in. He's annoyed to have to wait however he takes the time to flip open his wallet and take out one of his many credit cards. Its under a different name than the last one he used. he was planning on scrapping that card to prevent the authorities from tracking it. He steps up next as the couple leaves taking their key.

"Hey, can I get a room?" He asks, slapping his card onto the counter.

"Sure thing, just yourself tonight sir?" Dean doesn't want the clerk to know about Roxanne so he nods.

"Thats good, cause all our double beds are booked." The man says and Dean sighs inwardly cursing. _Just my fucking luck_.

"Great, give me what you've got." He flashes a fake smile that comes off more as a grimace. The man sets him up handing him a key. To deans relief its a room facing the outside so he can park his baby out front and smuggle Roxanne in no problem. He strides back out with his key in hand and goes to move his baby. Roxanne is more than relieved to stretch her legs finally however Dean ushers her into the room fairly quickly not giving her much time to enjoy the cool night air. He grabs his duffle bag and throws it inside behind Roxanne on the floor. A single double sized bed sits in the center of the room, basic stuff, night tables, lamp, arm chair, TV on a TV stand. Bathroom in the back.

"I'll take the floor." Dean says quickly, not wanting the kid to have to worry, or jump to any conclusions. She seems to ignore his words and turns to him instead with her own question.

"Can I use your tooth brush?" She asks. She had major fuzzy mouth going on. If she had been a dude Dean would have said no instantly, however she's not and he'd been in plenty of girls mouths... seemed harmless. He shrugged and bent into his duffle bag to grab his bathroom kit and tosses it to her.

"Go crazy." She takes the bag gratefully and slipped off into the bathroom. She's eager to wash the sweat of the road off, but brushes her teeth first then eyes Deans can of shaving cream and razor and starts the shower. Dean realizes he has to pee as soon as he heard the shower start. Great. he mutters inwardly rubbing his groin and turning the T.v on to distract himself. Her shower is surprisingly short and she suddenly poked her head out of the steam filled bathroom.

"Are you going to bitch if I come out there naked?" Deans eyebrows fly to his hairline and he coughs. He was still kind of hoping that had been a drunk habit, but clearly he was wrong. For a second he hopes she's joking, however she sounds perfectly serious.

"Uhhh." His mind is momentarily blank, his male psyche swinging back and forth like a pendalum. Never in his life has he ever said no to seeing a girl naked. It seems unnatrual for the words to leave his mouth. She exits the bathroom then, quite naked clearly not waiting for an answer. She's rubbing her hair dry with a towel. Dean can't help but stare, I mean he tells himself that its wrong but the rest of him is throwing flashy words at him like _tits, ass, pussy_. He's swinging so hard between guilt, embarrasment, arousal and fascination by her exhibitionism that his head begins to hurt. He quickly stands and crosses the room to take over the bathroom. He takes his time in there. Far more time than she did. he brushes his teeth, damn he even flosses. Then he steps into the shower and begins to rub one off. you know, as a _precaution_ he tells himself. It takes him longer than usual, he's kind of a visual guy with a collection of busty asian beauty porn mags to prove it and he's also trying to shove away the images burned in his mind of the lithe girl in the next room who was quite naked. _'Are you gonna fuck me?_ ' He remembers her suddenly, laying in the back of his Impala saying that to him...

He comes, his cock pulsing in his hand and his cum spurting down the drain. _shiiiiit_. As he steps out of the bathroom shirtless and steamy he freezes and considers turning around and going right back in. Shes on the bed laying on her belly kicking her legs in the air absently as she flicks through several of his porn mags. His bottle of Jack is laying beside her and he knows there is no way she hasn't already taken some. His eyes flicker to his duffle back which has the clear look of being rifled through. She looks up at him to find him staring.

"It was either this or the bible."

"Okay THATS it! How old are you?" He demands, moving forward to rip the dirty porn mag out of her hands.

"Hey!" She protests with a scowl, sitting up baring her perky little tits.

"How. Old. Are. You?" He snaps out each word and she sits back on her heels rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"18." As soon as she says it, it confirms its a lie.

"Try again." He growls and she huffs.

"17." also a lie. he draws a hand over his eyes. oh god.

"16. Your sixteen aren't you?" Her sigh of defeat says it all.

"Does it seriously fucking matter?" She snaps. _Jesus Christ if she leads the next sentence with 'I'm mature for my age' I'm gonna-_. "Listen, _Dean_. My life is fucked, its always been fucked. Quite frankly with the way things are going its just going to get worse for me from here. So you know what? I steal if I can get away with it, I fuck guys I like, and I drink as much fucking booze I can get my hands on." Her eyes are smoldering and as if to prove her point she grabs the bottle of Jack from beside her, unscrews it and begins to unceremoniously chug it.

"Slow down tiger." He says before snatching the bottle from her hands. She continues to glare as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. He honestly doesn't know what to say, I mean he can relate to fucked up, but certainly not _her_ version of fucked up. So instead of standing there like an idiot he sits down on the bed staring down at the bottle of jack in one hand and the dirt mag in the other. He hears her shift to sit beside him.

"Sorry I'm a fucking cunt. I don't really know how to talk to people that don't treat me like shit." She grumbles out the apology sounding earnest.

"Your not a cunt Rox." She likes that he calls her Rox, no one ever has called her that. However she scowls realizing that soon this man was going to leave her, dump her off so he wouldn't have to deal with her. It was inevitable. She hates that tears prick her eyes and eyes the bottle of Jack.

"I need more booze." She says almost forlornly and Dean hears a strange warble in her voice. \

"I don't think thats a good idea." She groans loudly gritting her teeth and falling back dramatically staring, or rather glaring feircly at the ceiling.

"I just don't want to fucking think right now okay? I know your going to dump me somewhere soon. and lets face it why wouldn't you?"

"Rox... I'm sorry." His voice is strained and genuine and she feels guilty.

"No, don't be. I shouldn't be making you feel like shit. Its just being crammed in a car driving for days with a complete stranger has been probably the best few days of my life. I'm just being a whiny bitch about it." She really should shut up she thought, already channelling to buzz of liquor. She heard the slosh of the bottle and hears a few swallows. Suddenly the bottle is being waved over her face invitingly. She reaches up and takes it in disbelief, sitting up. He's not looking at her, he's leaning forward with his forearms on his knees totally silent. She doesn't need much more of an invitation. She opens the bottle and begins to drink.

* * *

 

The t.v is on. their both laughing at completely stupid shit as they pass the bottle back and forth. When they find a channel playing an old western they both exclaim 'fuck yeah!'. They both end up on the bed and Roxanne is leaning in and rubbing her hand on his smooth chiseled face.

"Your totally hot." She laughs, Deans head drunkenly lolls down.

"Boobs!" He hums falling forward to bury his face between them placing very drunk sloppy kisses all over and tweaking her nipples with his rough hands. She squeals and laughs. She's laughing a lot which isn't always something she did while drunk. _Its nice_. Deans heavy on top of her, his head resting between her breasts and completely passed out. Roxanne isn't conscious much longer either.

* * *

 

Although she fell unconscious first she awakens before dean. His weight is still heavy on her and she feels warm and comfortable with absolutely no inclination to move anytime soon. So she just lays there contentedly waiting for the spell to break and what was sure to be an awkward aftermath. She was pretty sure her and dean didn't fuck, however her history with guys predicted an awkward exchange to come soon after waking. Usually she got the fuck out of there as soon as possible, or the guy did. She figured Dean would do the honors of bailing and wonders vaguely if this will be the town he leaves her in. whatever. She attempts to shove the thoughts from her head as Dean begins to stir. Hand gently squeezes the flesh of her belly as if he's not quite sure what his pillow is made of.

"Morning lover." She curses herself for her snarky sense of humor as Dean jerks up looking at her naked form beneath him, then almost in a panic his hand groped at his crotch. He's relieved to find jeans there and she can't help but laugh. Ah well at least she got a kick out of it. "Chill dude. My non existent chastity is intact." Dean looks relieved and she sits up wanting to say something. wanting to ease the awkwardness if it was possible.

"I had fun last night. Thanks." Her words are simple, and come out slightly shy as she doesn't make eye contact as she says it.

"Me too." There is a certain amount of confusion in his tone as if he is surprised to find out he's not just saying that. No strangely he feels kind of light inside, like something heavy had been dislodged. It takes him a second to realize its because he's not lonely. He turned to her.

"Want breakfast?"

"Ohmygod yesssssss." Her belly feels hollow and sloshy. He leaves to do just that and Roxanne dresses. She sits around for about ten minutes before deciding she wanted some fresh air. She peeks her head out the door then steps out, she doesn't care about being naked, however being dressed as slovenly as she was made her a tad uncomfortable. A two rooms down a door opens and a young girl steps out thats perhaps a year or two younger than Roxanne. A woman, presumably the girls mother followed. They turned and walked towards Roxanne and when the woman looks up she frowns.

"Did you get locked out of your room?" She asks, sounding friendly enough. Roxanne gets an idea suddenly.

"Oh no. Thanks for asking though." She asnwers, trying to sound equally friendly.

"Are you guys on vacation?"

"Just passing though town on our way to the hot springs. How about you?" Roxanne forces her expression to fall.

"Oh its really awful, our house burned down the other night. Had to stay here while mom and dad are in the hospital."

"Oh my god! thats awful. are you here alone?"

"No I'm with my brother, he's cool. We lost everything though and I didn't have time to pack..." Roxanne sighed and picked at her shirt.

"Well-" The woman seemed to hesitate. "You know I think, Sarah here might be a close fit... if you don't mind used clothing." Roxanne brightened, quite pleased with herself in getting the woman to offer her exactly what she wanted.

"Uh hey." Dean gruffly walks into the conversation, food in hand looking between the gathering of people with some concern etched onto his face. Not wanting to blow it Roxanne looked to Dean smiling brightly.

"Dean! Hey big bro, I was just telling this nice lady a few doors down how we lost our house in the fire. She's offered to give me some clothing!" Dean fell smoothly into the lie without hardly a blink. He gave a charming smile reaching his hand out to the woman.

"Wow, thats mighty nice of you mrs-?" "Flannigan, you can call me _Sally_." A small flush crept up the woman's neck and her daughter shifted uncomfortably shooting Dean a glare. "Well thanks _Sally_." Her flush deepened and Roxanne fought not to laugh. Sally led Roxanne to her room and allowed her to pick out an outfit much to her daughters derision. However her mother quieted her with a harsh scowl. Soon Roxanne was outfitted with the 'instyle' preteen shorts, a pink shirt with a bedazzled cat face on it, and a pair of sandals that didn't really fit but would have to do, and last but not least a hair elastic.

"I'm really grateful." Roxanne gushed as they parted.

"Well, I'm just glad to help when your having such a difficult time. Good luck." By the time she entered the room dean had eaten half his breakfast, he regarded her with something of an impressed look.

"You weren't half bad out there."

"I even made her think it was her idea." She stated quite proudly.

"Nice. Now eat up. Got a long road ahead of us." _a long road a head of us_. her throat tightened as she took the food. not wanting to dare be hopeful.

* * *

 

"Anything you need before we bail?" He asked once they were in the impala and she perked up being able to think of a few things she would probably need.

"Yeah, could we stop at a drug store?" He nodded and they kept their eyes open until they found one. He surprised her by simply handing her a credit card with an easy grin.

"Don't spend it all in one place." She looked at him in surprise.

"Your not coming?"

"Don't need anything. Don't take too long." And he shooed her out the door. She stuffed the card into her pocket and grabbed a basket. She quickly filled the basket with a few essentials. Such as tampons, pads, a packet of underwear and socks because she figured she'd eventually get shoes. A bathroom travel bag, mini shampoo, her own tooth paste, toothbrush, hair elastics. Then as she got to the counter she added a chocolate bar to the pile. The lady rang her through without issue and handed her back the card wordlessly. That's when she noticed the name on the card. _Phillip Meyer_. She frowned and stuffed it back into her pocket grabbing her bags and exiting the store. Dean was exactly where she left him, his hand tapping the side of his car as his music played. She dropped everything in the backseat and climbed into the front extending the card to him.

"Thanks _Philip._ " she drawled, Dean smirked his eyes twinkling.

"Noticed that did you?"

"You seem more like a Dean really." She said.

"I am a Dean."

"So whose Phillip?"

"A guy. Don't worry about it." He started the engine.

"Did I say I was worried?" She replies with an arched brow. Dean smiled.


	2. Just his luck

"So what do you think of Minneapolis?" Dean says turning the music down, her stomach drops and her mouth goes dry.  _Is that where he's dropping me?_. She tries to keep her face as blank as possible.

"Don't know much about it." Its an honest answer at least. She'd never actually  _been_ outside her home town of Cherry Hill Arkansas.

"I've been there a few times." He admits smiling slightly as he drives.

"Where else have you been?" She asks, curious and wanting to take her mind off of the inevitable.

"Pretty much everywhere." He shrugs, he seems open, speaking casually and unguarded so she continues to ask questions.

"Seattle?"

"Yep."

"Chicago?" a nod.

"Louisiana."

"Jackson, baton rouge, Lafayette, a few po-dunk towns I can't remember the names of. Kind of blends you know?" She wonders if he's just saying yes to everything so she decides to test him by giving him a fake name.

"What about Spring falls, Kansas?" She asks, and he frowns slightly as if he's trying to think.

"Can't say I've been there." He admits. "But like I said it sort of blurs."

"I made it up." She admits with a shrug and glances shyly at him. "You know, to check if you were bullshitting." Dean gives a chuckle at that. "So you don't  _live_ anywhere?"

"Nah, baby is the closest thing to a home, that and whatever shitty roadside motel I stumble into." He says it nonchalantly but she hears something in his voice, a tug.

"So what takes you all over? Work, or some kind of life of crime and notoriety I don't know about?" He kidnapped her after all, it wasn't a far stretch that he might be doing other 'things' but honestly it was hard to imagine Dean doing anything  _too_  nasty, unless the person on the receiving end deserved it. Dean tenses at her question, and at his silence she glances over to see it. She wonders if the comment about crime actually hit close to home. "Its alright if you don't want to talk about it." She says quietly allowing the subject to drop.

"The... the thing is Rox. I want to tell you. It’s weird, but I do. I mean weird for me." He gives her a sidelong glance his expression hard to read. "I'm not usually much for talking, or chick flick moments." She gives a dry laugh.

"You think I am?" she challenges and he snorts in agreement.

"Maybe that’s why we get along so well. We don't piss each other off by digging too deep." He smiles at her almost appreciatively. He knows its not just that though, the strange ache that he'd been carrying in him since well, since Sammy left and dad set out on his own was  _gone_  since she'd been around. It felt good, so good he was having trouble letting go. If he told her about hunting... that would be it, she'd either split, calling him crazy or just plain deciding he wasn't worth it, or almost worse she wouldn't and he'd involve her in the royally fucked up mess that was his life. The second one worried him more,  _fuck_ she was nearly a  _decade_ younger than him. He wondered what his father was say... what Sammy would say. His stomach twisted. Roxanne watched her companions face flicker through different emotions that seemed to be flitting through his head. She suddenly wished she  _would_  dig deep just enough so that she knew what he was thinking.

"You probably can't tell me anything I wouldn't be cool with." She says suddenly, wondering if that would change his mind and his gaze flickers to her questioningly. "Well barring you being involved in child prositution, or human trafficking." He laughed and it didn't sound nervous so she thought she could at least scratch those off her list.

"Its not like that... its just the life It live has a way of sucking you in with no way out, except maybe dying." He watches her perplexed expression. Honestly she doesn't have a clue what the job even is, except that it sounded criminal 'robbing banks' comes to mind. "Thing is, I tell you and it goes two ways. Either you take of screaming or calling me a liar. Or you want in which will probably get you killed or worse. either way I'm not sure I'm ready for that."  He's saying he's not sure if he's ready for her to take off, he's also saying he isn't ready to take her fully on as his responsibility either way she smiles.

"You sayin' you care about me you big softy?" She punches his arm playfully, acting playful was a good cover for the surge of emtions his words sent through her.. He mock scowls at her slapping her hand away.

"Hey, no chick flick moments!" He snaps and quickly goes to turn up the music until its blaring. Both smirk as they stare ahead. 

 

* * *

 

Deans her first friend. Real friend, she thinks. however brief it may be. I mean she'd had friends before, in the most shallow sense of the term. But in the end either she'd pushed them away with her fucked up personality and her penchant to push things too far, or her father ended up scaring them off. After that it was just meaningless hookups for some form of human contact. Mostly they were sloppy fucks that left her hollow, but they were still something. Now there is this strange man whose becoming less strange by the day as they get to know each other, and he's getting to know her too and he's not running for the hills or dumping her at the next town they come across. That's gotta count for something.

__

* * *

 Dean was in the shower, she suspects he's masturbating and that amuses her slightly. I mean men don't really need to take showers  _that_  long. She flicks the t.v on and settles on the news just for some white noise as she flicks through Deans newest porn mag he'd picked up from a convenience store. Suddenly something the news caster says catches her attention. _Her name_.

"Roxanne Lehane, has been missing for several days after being abducted from a hotel room in Cherry Hill Arkansas. Her father the small towns Sheriff has this to say." A clip of her father played then, he looked smart in his sheriff uniform and her gut wrenched violently. " _My Roxy is a tough kid, we've always had our differences. But she's my baby girl and I just want her home. So if anyone out there has seen her. Please, send her back home to me."_

The clip ended and the bathroom door suddenly clicked open. Roxanne's stomach lurched and her heart thudded in her chest as she scrambled at the remote and pressed the power button. She was sitting up on the bed, her breathing heavy as her heart pounded, Dean exited to see her like that taut as a bowstring. He saw genuine panic in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Whats wrong baby girl?" The pet name fell out of his mouth and a strange chill went down her spine. but her stomach didn't churn, and she didn't feel  _angry_  at the pet name as she expected. Coming from her father had made her blood boil.

"I-I'm sorry." She didn't feel in control of what she was saying, she was too panicked by what she'd seen. but she was sorry, so sorry suddenly that Dean was going to be dragged through this whole mess. She realized suddenly that the delusion was over, she would have to leave, so that is what she said, voice cracking almost brokenly. "I should go. I need to go." She tried to sound firm but her voice was quaking and she ran a shaky hand through her hair not looking at Dean.

"What the hell is wrong?" Dean demanded striding forward to grab her shoulders, urging her to look a him. She did and strangely the first thing she registered was how  _pretty_ he looked. His chest bare and still damp and steamy from the shower, wearing only boxers. "Hey, Rox. What happened?" He shook her gently to make her look at him as she was staring blankly at his damp torso. 

"The news... he's looking for me." Her voice was practically a whisper but understanding dawned on Deans face. He dropped his hands from her shoulders suddenly, grabbing the remote that was still in her now limp grasp. He flicked on the TV He stood silently as he watched the police state detail of what they were looking for. Young white male, 20's to 30's, muscular build, black car. And a picture of Roxanne. It was an old picture though, of her probably when she was twelve. Her hair was in pigtails. Roxanne sat in dejected silence on the bed behind Dean knowing that when he did speak the ax would fall. It would be over, whatever they had between them would be over.

"Your dad's the sheriff huh?" He doesn't sound angry and it doesn't really sound like a question either, actually he sounds mostly impassive. She doesn't dare look at him and when she speaks her voice is low and distant.

"He's got the whole town around his finger. Thats why he knew where to find me. That night he came to your door... The night clerk must have recognized me." His next words surprised her.

"I thought it was kind of weird, that you could have marks that bad on your back and not have anyone know about it. but people did know didn't they?" She looks at him now, her green eyes flying to his, he can see their color now and it surprised him in their intensity. He can see her emotions roil inside of her, churning violent. His jaw clenches, her eyes say everything. ** _Every. Damn. Thing_**. And he's pissed. She looks away like he's burning her with his gaze, trying to hide sudden shame.

"I'm sorry." She says again and he realizes she thinks he's angry  _at her_. The anger breaks away almost immediately sliding into a dark corner of his mind.

"Shit, no, hey." He kneels in front of her between her legs and beckons her to look at him. She does hesitantly through dark parted hair. "This, pissed off expression isn't for you. You get me?" She frowns as if trying to understand and Dean continues, planning on making her understand. "That sick sack of shit ain't never taking you back. I don't care if I have to take you all the way to fucking Alaska."

"But they'll come after you." Her head dropped again as she stared into her lap, gently he raised her chin with his finger.

"Believe me I've dealt with scarier shit." She did believe him, somehow knew he wasn't just talking big. She closed her eyes, which stung suddenly with the realization that he wasn't planning on leaving her. Quite the opposite.  _no chick flick moments-_  flashed in her head and she snorted, forcing her eyes open to stare deeply into his. He seemed to be looking at her  _intently_  at first roaming her face then studying her lips. A strange feelings erupted in her belly, sort of fluttering, or tingling. She'd never experienced anything like it before, it felt strange but good all at once. Gently his thumb swiped against her bottom lip and her eyes fell from his eyes to  _his_ lips which were softly parted. Without realizing it she was leaning forward, his hand slid almost automatically to her neck and the back of her head. It was sweet. Gentle. Her hands settled on his face which was freshly shaven. She was the first to gently lick his lower lip, deepening the kiss by sucking it gently into her mouth. His groan was deep and throaty, she felt heat in her belly in response. His hand tangled in her hair pressing her harder against his mouth as his tongue slipped against hers. it was her turn to moan however all she could manage was a breathy whimper. He parted the kiss, both their lips warm and moist, both panting slightly. Her eyes opened, green eyes meeting green, however their pupils were so dilated both of their eyes appeared dark and endless.

 

His hand slipped from her hair and as he sat back on his heels he cleared his throat and looked away appearing somewhat torn. She knew he was thinking about her  _age_  again and she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. She'd never had a kiss like that. Sure she'd had needy sloppy kisses before, but nothing like  _Dean_. When he stood however it became instantly obvious how aroused he was, his cock was thick and eager to spring free of his boxers straining at the cotton restraining it. Her hands flashed up and grabbed his hips holding him in place.

"Don't!" His voice lashed out and his eyes locked on hers, however his voice was still rough and thick from their kiss. He didn't pull away however as she slowly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the fabric restraining his cock. Her eyes never broke from his as she placed another kiss along the his straining shaft, then another lower... until she reached the tip of his cock where she sucked gently applying a firm lick to fabric there. it was rough on her tongue. She felt him quiver. " ** _Stop_**." He said suddenly, voice rougher as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. Their was a strange satisfaction in her belly knowing **she'd** put that edge to his voice, because in that edge was barely restrained  _want_. He turned away from her, gaze fixated anywhere else but her. She restrained the sigh on her lips and simply raised herself up, gently brushing by him.

"I'm going to shower." She said quietly. When the door clicked behind her and the shower started Dean moved to his duffel bag grabbing his pair jeans and roughly shoving his legs into them. He dressed hurriedly, his cock still throbbing in his jeans. He grabbed his keys from the nightstand and left.

When she exited the shower she knew he was gone, however she didn't have time to worry as she saw his duffle bag was unmoved, weapons still inside. She doubted he'd leave them. She dropped her towel which  _had_  been a courtesy for Dean, she felt a little bad with how much trouble he was having. He wanted to fuck her, but his morals were getting in his way, in a way that just endeared her to him more, but it didn't make her want  _him_  any less. The ache was still there, in her lower belly and between her thighs and she found herself in bed, under the scratchy slightly musty smelling covers with her hand gliding down to her pussy. She didn't really  _like_  touching herself, in fact she usually avoided it, much preferring the pleasure of sex to anything she could do with her fingers. However she was aching and there wasn't much else to do in the room and she could easily stop if Dean came back in. She popped her fingers into her mouth, wetting them before gliding them back down to her center experimentally. 

 

* * *

 

Dean went to a bar, the closest he could find. It was busy and he appreciated simply being able to melt into the crowd, into the noise. It calmed his jangled nerves, it allowed the blood to begin to flow  _elsewhere_  again. His throat had gone dry ever since her lips had pressed against his aching member, her eyes molten as they stared up into his, almost challenging.  _shit._ suddenly the blood flowed right back down. His first order of business was getting something to wet his dry mouth, the second order of business was to find some hot  _woman_  over the age of eighteen where he could find some relief. As he drank his beer he eyed any potentials. His beer seemed to go far too fast, and he realized he wanted something stronger. Much stronger.

"Whisky." He ordered over the din, waving at the bartender. 

 

* * *

 

By the time he found her he was drunk, more than a few whisky shots in. She  _seemed_  hot enough, as he stumbled into the ally he really didn't care as he pressed her against the wall greedily. Groaning as she gyrated against him. Her tongue was sloppy and drunken against his, tasting like vodka. He kneaded her hips with his hands and she seemed to purr. He slid his hands lower where her dress met her thighs and started to push up. She pulled away from him then.

"Lets go to your place hmm?" She asked, stroking his chest. 

"No!" Dean said a little too forcefully and the woman frowned. "No, I mean, I'm here with a business colleague, were sharing a room." Drunken Dean wasn't sure how convincing he was, but by the sudden coldness of her expression he thought not very good.

"Sorry, I don't mess with guys who have girlfriends." She said breaking away from him leaving him in the cold.

"Hey It's not like that!" He said after her, but she didn't stop. Now drunk and  _achingly_  fucking horny he went to stumble back into the bar but the bouncer stopped him.

"Sorry buddy, were closing up." The man said.

"Oh come on!" He yelled in frustration.  _just my fucking luck_.

 

* * *

 

She was asleep when he came in. At least at first, however when the bed depressed with his weight beside her she slowly filtered into consciousness. The were in another one bed suite, but after their interaction early that night she figured he'd take the floor. Her earlier ministrations to herself had left her with heated cheeks and frustration, and  _wet_  with no release. She felt the covers shift and drowsily blinked in the darkness as Dean slid underneath the covers behind her. His warm arm encircled her pulling her tight against her chest. She nearly hummed at the warmth of it, however Dean shifted and she felt his hardness against her ass and sudden hot sparks of arousal traveled straight to her groin and she let out a gasp instead. His hand skimmed against her naked body as he gently ground into her, his hand moving to cup her breast in his large hand. Honestly his hand dwarfed her breasts but he didn't seem to mind as his thumb circled her hardening nipple. She whimpered, arching her back, pressing her ass wantonly against his hardening cock through his jeans. She could hear his breathing, feel it on the back of her neck, hot and steady. His lips suddenly connected to her shoulder his tongue flicking out almost lazily against her bare flesh. She squirmed, squeezing her eyes shut, never wanting the sensations he was making her feel to stop. His hand released her breast and traveled lower, again her stomach fluttered leaving her heavily aching as he reached to her center. Her legs were pressed together but she shifted them allowing him access to cup her. When he felt her wetness he groaned a deep guttural noise, it was almost a sound of despair, one lost in want.

"Babydoll." Cupping her sex he jarred her hard back against his cock which throbbed. His rough voice and the feel of it against her ass made her whimper.  

"D-Dean." She murmured. Suddenly his hand pulled away, the warmth of his body leaving her.

"I can't. I fucking can't." He groaned, the noise muffled by his hands. She sat up in the darkness to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. Guilt washed over her, taking the bite of her arousal. She hated that she was doing this to him. It was another strange alien feeling to her. She supposed it was a night for strange new feelings and sensations and pushed all other thoughts out of her mind as she shuffled forward gently touching his back.

"Its okay Dean." 

"IT AIN'T FUCKING OKAY _!"_ Dean yelled, however that didn't stop her from running gentle circles over his back "Your  _sixteen_ for chrissakes." She didn't know what she wanted to say.  _its just a fucking number._ honestly she was used to men feeling guilty  _after_  the act not  _before_. By then she usually didn't give a shit, she'd gotten what she wanted. Dean was different of course, _fuck_. she  _cared_  about him, no one had ever made her feel like how he made her feel in her entire life. Not just the sexual stuff, just _everything_. The way he talked to her, the way he treated her. "I can't... I can't just  **fuck** you." He said, sounding more like he was talking to himself and not to her. She got off the bed to kneel in front of him gently rubbing his knees before raising her hands to gently peel away his hands from his face. 

" _Don't_ fuck me then." She said quietly holding his hands in her own. She could see his torn expression in the dark, see it through the dim light shining through the curtains. "Just  _cum_  for me. make me come if you feel like it. Fuck I'm horny. and its not just you, I mean yeah you  _really_  make me horny but. I've been like this a long time Dean. a really long fucking time. and guys they aren't usually nice to me... Not like you. I've never  _wanted_ someone like I've wanted you. You've been so good to me, just... let me help you cum." It was a plea. She never plead before in her fucking life, not for sex. She was used to guys taking what they wanted, she'd never  _needed_  to ask for it. She raised his hands to her cheeks and he cupped them, gently stroking his thumbs against her cheekbones

"I don't want to break you." His voice was ragged, but there was that  _edge_ to it again and slowly his hands drifted down to her collar bone. She grabbed on of his hands and brought it lower to cup her breast.

"Dean." She brought his other hand up, finger to her lips, her eyes on his. "I'm already broken." She drew one of his digits into her mouth and sucked, stroking it with her tongue. His finger popped from her mouth as his came crashing down to replace it. Hot tongues licking, sliding fervently against each other. She could taste the liquor there as she latched her hands into his short silky hair. He pulled her up and on top of him so at first she was straddling his belly but in no time he flipped her beneath him.

"I'm going to make you come." ‘ _W_ _oah._ ’ The promise made her tighten and ache. He was suddenly palming her sex, his head descending to nip and suck at her nipples. Her breath hitched and he fingered the folds finding them still slick from her early evening ministrations. She buckled against him as he found her clit expertly, god most men she'd been with didn't even know  _what_ a clit was let alone how to find it. Dean seemed to have 'let go' she hoped it wasn't just drunken inhibitions, but rather because he wanted this like she did. His one arm kept him propped up, his weight off of her, while the other swirled deliciously between her legs building up the warmth in her belly. Suddenly the warmth of his mouth left her nipple and he backed off of her. For an instant she worried about second thoughts.

"Wha-  _OH_." She gasped as his face buried itself in her sex, unable to keep herself from bucking her hips against him at the sudden sensation. He was kneeling at the edge of the bed and grabbed her firmly by the hips dragging her to him and anchoring her against his face as he took long heated licks up her slit before pulling back to say-

"Fuck you taste good..."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed the sexond... ahem... I mean Second chapter. Tell me what you think of how Rox and Dean are progressing and how they are interacting. Its always helpful and good to remember how young Dean is in this story, I mean, honestly if you REALLY want to get a good visual just go back and watch that first episode of supernatural, because THATS the Dean in this story. The Dean that was still practically just a kid himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roxanne dance into more carnal territory, territort Dean isn't ready to tread even if his body says otherwise. Roxanne only acts within her nature- to push. Question is if she will push Dean too far.

This was new, and very very good.   
  
He sucked her clit gently rolling his tongue over it causing her to moan, her hands grabbing at his hair. He took this as encouragement sucking more eagerly, lapping, sucking swirling. he was creating a rythm, a beat of hot rolling pulses heating her core, stoking the fire there. she bucked and mewled, her hands tangled in his hair. Deeper, god she wanted him deeper. As if hearing her yearning she felt his hand leave her hip and a finger gently probing her opening.   
"Fucking fill me." She begged breathlessly and felt him moan deeply into her pussy as his finger slipped in. he stroked her insides mercilessly, curling stroking massaging her in places she didn't even know could feel that way. She felt it suddenly, the heat coiling in her pulsing, her walls contracting around his finger as she bucked against his face. She screamed, her thighs clamping helplessly around his head as she convulsed. the finger was gone, the licking slowed long sweet laps as he drank in her orgasm. She was jelly, legs boneless, her breathing only just beginning to slow her mind only repeating one word : fuck fuck fuck fuck. She heard his belt buckle in the post orgasm haze, and the sudden drop of his jeans. She expected to feel him over her but after a moment of nothing she sat up, blinking blearily. He stood stroking himself, his breath coming out in pants, he was looking at her, flushed and sweet in her post orgasm haze, legs still slightly spread.   
"What can I do for you?" She asked, she yearned to touch him, yearned to feel him inside her. however she knew that he wasn't ready for that. She wasn't even sure if he was ready for her to touch him, which is why she asked.   
"Touch yourself for me babydoll." Heat swirled again in her belly, stoked by his words. She obeyed, keeping eye contact while her hands slipped down, first cupping her breast gently kneading before slipping lower. She spread herself wider for him to see, her, to see everything. She wasn't shy, that much was certain. She parted her folds with her two fingers and began gently massaging herself. She wasn't half as good as Dean but he groaned, closing his eyes for an instant.   
  
"God I want you inside me." she murmured, in a low seductive voice, sucking her lip demurely.   
  
He groaned again, his hand working his shaft faster. She felt encouraged, so she sat up a little higher. "I want to feel you fill me, I want to feel your cock coming in me." His eyes were completely closed, the soft sound of him working his cock. She took the time to sit up and to shift near his cock, the hand that he wasnt using she took and gently pressed it against her head. His eyes flashed open, seeing her in front of him, lips gently parted wanting him wanting his cum.   
  
"I want to taste it." Her voice was low and thick. His hand knotted in her hair suddenly jerking her suddenly in position. her mouth opened immediately in response begging in a way that made his balls tighten. Both of their gazes were dark, needy, and locked on each others face. She wanted him totally. He reached the peak suddenly, hot pulsing pleasure running down the length of his cock which had begun to pulse with his orgasm. His eyes screwed shut and the hand holding her head clamped her forward hard driving his throbbing cock deep into her throat. He was big and it gagged but sucked and swallowed around him greedily as his cock pulsed in her mouth, hot sticky salty cum draining down the back of her throat. Dean made something of a choking noise himself stars burting from behing his eyes as the orgasm intensified and became deeper, as if her mouth was drawing out the orgasm even longer as she swallowed around his cock still swirling her tongue and gently sucking.   
  
"Fuck your good. Your so fucking good." He moaned gutterally barely co-herent, his head thrown back. she hummed happily as his member softened then gently popping it out of her mouth.  She took his hand from her head and felt minor temors in his hand and smiled widely in the dimly lit room feeling as happy as a cat that had gotten the cream.    
"Come on" She murmered encouraging him on the bed with her. He followed her lead and collapsed on his side beside her wrapping his arms around her tugging her flush against him. God she felt good, and Deans own body was humming in satisfaction, both sidled into sleep more peacfully then either had experienced in a long time.   
  
She always seemed to wake up before him. This morning in particular, after the haze of both orgasms had worn off, as well as Deans drunkeness, she now laid still, belly tight with trepidation. She turned in his arms carefully so she could face him. His face was so beautiful, almost achingly so, it was strange to think him 'pretty' and yet he was somehow managing to be perfectly masculine at the same time. His lips were pouty in his sleep, she could study the freckles speckling his nose in the light afforded by the gaps in the curtains. His arm was still tight around her, heavy and warm and secure. Although her orgasm had receded sometime in the night the warmth her body carried lasted. it would probably last until the moment he woke up and realized what he'd done. Honestly it was more what she'd  done, because when he'd stopped she could have let him go, but instead she'd encouraged it, begged him to come for her. She doubted Dean would see it that way. Him and his damned morals.  As she sighed, her breath splayed over his cheeks tickling him slightly and he shifted, begining to shift into conciousness. She couldn't help herself, bringing her hand to gingerly caress his cheek, she felt it would probably be the last time the older man let her touch him like that. As he began to blink, a small frown gracing the face that was moments ago at peace she spoke quietly.   
"Can you just not be, upset?" She begged, almost a whisper. His eyes found hers, seeming to search her as his hand drew up wrap around the hand she'd left gently against his cheek. Her stomach fluttered at the touch, a moment of hope... he pulled her hand away from his face roughly as he sat up in the bed his jaw clenching.   
"Why because I molested you?" Her eyes rolled in frustration at his melodramatic proclemation.   
"I asked for it." She bit back and he snorted, sounding disgusted.   
"Yeah thats exactly what I'll say to explain myself."   
"Well I wanted it." She told him sitting up, wishing to run her fingers along his back. Some scars littered his form drawing her gaze. "I wanted you to do much more than you did last night..." She drew her tongue over her bottom lip thoughtfully.   
"Yeah well it shouldn't be up to you. Thats the point, your too young to make your own damn desicions and I'm supposed to be the adult. I'm supposed to protect you!" Her brows rose at his declaration.   
"My father was supposed to protect me Dean. He didn't. you  can't change that." She growled hating that her voice might be cracking and crawled to the end of the bed to face him. She was naked and as per usual she didn't care. Dean however flinched when he saw her body, forcibly jerking his head away his jaw clenched and his nostrils flaring. She had to clench her own jaw to keep her eyes from rolling, hower she couldn’t prevent a snort of derision from escaping. "Listen Dean, you trying to protect me? It’s cute but you're playing a losing fucking game. That ship sailed a long damn time ago. You want to help me? that's a different story."   
"Oh yeah and me screwing you is supposed to help you?" Dean spat his gaze still averted determinedly. Roxnnes squeezed her eyes shut, her next chosen words not coming out very easily. in fact it almost felt like regurtitating nails.   
"For one thing I've never felt a damn thing for the guys I've screwed. And I do with you so thats  a step in the right direction I think." He looked at her now with an odd expression laced with something like panic and she really did roll her eyes. "I'm not fucking declaring my undying love for you asshole." She promised, flushed and averting her own gaze. "I'm just saying you make me…” The word ‘ _ happy _ ’ was on the tip of her tongue but she bit it. “ _ Feel _ good...you know, not like I'm worthless." That was difficult for her to get out and her voice hitched oddly at the end. She forced a cough clearing her voice and pushing the unsteady feelings arising through her.   
"You're not worthless." He said in a softer voice than moments ago. Her stomach twisted at his words and her cheeks flamed she couldn’t meet his eyes. Strange how she could be perfectly comfortable sitting naked in front of men however him saying something like that made her want to run from the room.   
"Believe it or not your sort of helping me figure that all out. 'molestation.' included." She scoffed at the word pushing down the tightness and discomfort she was feeling emotionally. She was used to worse. SHe continued on a steadier breath. "If you want a different way to help me out then... I dunno, teach me how to use that bag full of weapons you've got over there. So I'm not just going to be some weak helpless victim for the rest of my life.” his eyes focused on her face completely as she finished her last sentence, expression suddenly unreadable as he gazed at her. His expression was indecipherable as he decided.   
"You sure you can handle it?" He said suddenly, his voice low and with a decidedly harder edge to it..   
"Handle what?" Again, nervous fluttering as she met his eyes steadily.   
"Training."   
  
  
They weren't going to minneapolis anymore. Instead Dean told her they were heading to a cabin in the woods south of oregon that Dean had stayed in a few times with his father. His father who he believed should be still in new mexico hunting down a chupacabra. However Dean and the older winchester hadn't spoken since Dean's last hunt, the ghost at cherry hill Arkansas. Even if he wasn't in New mexico there was a slim chance they'd meet John at the cabin. Even if Dean knew that to be true he still felt strangely nervous about it, he knew his father would not take kindly to his new 'companion' not in the least and he had no idea how he would even begin to explain or justify the strange situation. He didn't even have it all straight in his own head, let alone make an attempt to explain it aloud. A part of it was just, helping her, pulling her out of a shitty situation. Then it was protecting her, and the selfish fact that he didn't feel so damn lonely when she was around. Then there was the sexual bit. All the other stuff could be rationalized to an extent, but this was the toughest to swallow. When he first saw her naked 80% of him wasn't the slightest bit interested in her that way, 20% appreciated her form as much as any male would. Then there was that drunk moment, he didn't remember that too well... but that he could write it off as drunken behaviour. The next part though... THAT couldn't be written off, no matter how drunk he was later. She just wasn't an emotional chick and she'd she looked so wrecked believing he was going to leave her, not to mention that sick shit about her father... When she looked up to him he knew she needed him, not sexually. Just for him to stay, just for him not to leave. iT was a feeling Dean wouldn’t quite admit to himself that he understood all too well. people didn't need Dean, not for long anyways, but she did. It drew him in, the dark parts he didn’t like to think about gnawing at his insides. It made him want her in a way that he shouldn't, in a way that was wrong. As he was drove he thought about how it had escalated so quicly. It was a comfort thing at first, ya know? make her feel better. ' _ yeah, sticking my tongue in her mouth, real appropriate comfort'. _ Then later he was drunk and riled up.... However that didn't really sound as convincing to him as he looked over to see her long pale stretched out legs, drawing his eyes upwards... he forced his gaze upwards to look at her face and his throat tightened to see her looking at him. Her face was alway almost vacant and blank, kind of a 'resting bitch face' however to Dean it was looking far less bitchy and more... indifferently seductive?  _ fuck _ . he looked away.   
  
She could tell he was thinking, and she could guess about what. From his expression it was nothing good and she felt she should say something if only to draw him out of whatever negative thoughts he was obviously having.   
"So this cabin, your dad owns it?"   
"Not exactly. It's sort of used by anyone in my line of work who needs it. I've stayed there a few times." Dean explained without really explaining anything. Her question reminded him he should call in to check with the 'network' a.k.a Bobby Singer, just to make sure the cabin wasn't already being 'used' by another hunter. He hadn't talked to bobby in a long while though and he hoped the old man didn't resent Dean for whatever his father had done to piss him off so long ago.   
"So your line of work has... a network?" Everything he said seemed to indicate his involvement in some criminal enterprise. She just didn't know what.   
"Yeah, it's important to know other people in... the business. To trade info, or to call someone if you need your ass pulled out of the fire."   
"That happen a lot? Needing your ass pulled out of the fire?"   
"I was raised doing it, so far I've been fine on my own." That piqued her interest.   
"So its a family thing?"   
"Yeah, you could say it's the family business. Just my dad, my brother and I."   
"So you all just work alone then?"   
"We used to work together, I mean my dad trained my brother and I when we were old enough. But my brother eventually wanted out, wanted to go to college, live a normal apple pie life..." She heard the tension in his voice, the whisper of bitterness. "Me and my dad stayed together for awhile but eventually I wanted to go out on my own."   
"And you never wanted it?"   
"What?"   
"An apple pie life?" His jaw clenched slightly.   
"Never had a choice really." Roxanne nodded knowing exactly how that felt.   
"Yeah, me neither." She murmured tilting her head and gazing out of the window, watching the road fly by

 

It was a bit of a trip to get to the cabin, there was a quiet peace between them that seemed to become the standard while they were on the road. They already had a rythme between them, an easy companionship and not one simply filled with silence. They went back and forth choosing the music Dean had available, arguing over the songs in good natured amusement about which of the songs was ‘better’. It was peppered with mock scowls and gentle nudging, sometimes evolving into Roxanne smirking mischievously poking and prodding Dean's ribs. A playfulness which made Dean bellowed in laughter and swerve dangerously on the road as she found ticklish spots he didn’t even know he had. At one point they were both laughing as Dean uselessly attempted to resist her, both their faces flush with laughter. 

“That's it!” Dean declared suddenly, jerking the wheel and slamming on the breaks. Anxious fear and flutters erupted into Roxanne, having barely enough time to defend herself as Dean put the Impala in park and leaned across and began pinching and wriggling his fingers into her ribs in payback. To his delight she reacted marvelously, shrieking and thrashing, slapping his face and hands as uselessly as Dean had while he had been driving.

“No- s-s-top!” She sputtered between bouts of laughter, her face hot with even hotter tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. 

“Like that?! huh?? payback’s a bitch ain't it?” Dean mocked mercilessly and continued until she was nearly purple in the face and gasping for air. His smirk was devilish and there may have even been a gleam of vindicated satisfaction there as he pulled away. Roxanne felt it more than saw it as she snivelled and wiped her streaming eyes still gasping and shuddering.

“bastard.” she spat when finally able to actually talk, her voice ragged and raw.

“you asked for it.” Dean retorted unapologetically with a grin as Roxanne glared at him with the hint of indignance. she however didn’t quite manage to keep a straight face and her mouth curled up as she hiccuped in laughter attempting to mask her amusement by turning her face to the window. Her ribs were sore as was her face, not being accustomed to actually smiling for so long a time. Her heart was stumbling slightly a strange happy floating feeling with a swelling sensation in her chest. It felt almost too good, and beneath it there was a shadowy anxiety there, one she only just barely sensed. She took a deep satisfied breath and turned to see Dean's expression had softened into something like endearment. His green eyes held her face, and the small gentle smile that softened her own features as matched by his own adorably pouty lips. 

“Back to black?” Roxanne suggested wiping her slightly runny nose with the back of her wrist. Dean pulled his gaze away straightening as he went to put the impala back into gear. He felt light himself, with a strange but almost lovely ache in his chest.

“Lets do it. Not far now.” Roxanne nodded, as she rummaged through Dean’s cassette box and pulled out the Back on black.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know i left it on quite the sexy cliff hanger for a long while there. Unfortunately I'm a terribly flighty writer. It sucks but i do really love writing when I get into the groove of things... Well, it could be another flurry of updates again :) wouldn't that be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters of this written out. Fair warning other than I know that at some point there will be underage screwing between Dean and this girl I don't really know whats going to take place in this story or what the time span will be. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed what I've written :)
> 
> OH! and it may help to know that I imagine Roxanne as being a young Kristin Stewart, honestly you just can't beat that woman's resting bitchface / perpetual blank expression!


End file.
